Maiden of Virtue
Boss in Karazhan, she is a titan like the construct in The Guest Chambers. Abilities * Holy Fire: 1 sec. cast, 2 sec. cooldown, consumes an enemy in flames for 3000-3500 fire damage, burning it and inflicting additional 1750 fire damage every 2 seconds over 12 sec. (DoT, dispellable). Blockable with Grounding Totem. Spell Reflection also works on it. Targets a random person not in melee range. * Holy Ground: Waves of virtue emanate from the caster, infusing nearby ground with holy power, for 240-360 holy damage every 3 sec. 12 yards. Silences for 0.5 seconds every 1 second, preventing non-instant spellcasting. Breaks the Repentance stun (see below). * Holy Wrath: AoE chained holy damage, inflicting more damage for every target it hits. Similar to the ability High Priest Venoxis uses. * Repentance: Puts all players in a state of meditation, incapacitating them for up to 10 sec. Any damage caused will awaken the target. Also deals about 2000 holy damage. She casts Repentance at random intervals, but no more often than about 30 seconds. This affects all players, not just humanoid players. This effect cannot be dispelled, but warriors who pop Berserker Rage can become immune to it (or break it if in berserker stance), just like normal paladin's Repentance. Same is valid for beastmasters with activated The Beast Within. Tip: Warriors (tanks especially) should treat this like the Magmadar fear, which does also make you immune to the 2k frontload damage as well. A paladin can cast Blessing of Sacrifice on the tank to break Repentance. Patch 2.0.10 - Treeform Druids are no longer immune to Repentance ability Strategies The rooms off the hallway prior to the Maiden do not need to be cleared. If you choose to skip them, be sure to hug the wall to your right or you risk drawing aggro from the mobs in the side rooms. Maiden of Virtue should be tanked where she is standing. A warrior or druid tank makes no difference as Repentance will break almost instantly on the melee due to the Maiden's Consecration. Everyone must spread out to avoid chaining the Holy Wrath. All ranged DPS and healers should stand in front of a pillar each, alone, as shown in the diagram to the right. There is enough room for everyone to place themselves like this. There is a large hitbox around her from which she can be hit by melee. It is not recommended to have more than 3 players in melee range as to avoid Holy Wrath chaining too high. The animation for Repentance is visible before the spell is cast and it occurs about every 30 seconds. Casting HoTs and a Power Word: Shield on the tank will be enough to keep the tank alive during Repentance. A paladin can cast Blessing of Sacrifice on the tank during Repentance which will break Repentance when the tank takes damage. Another counter to Repentance is to have a healer stand within melee range range of the Maiden when she is about to cast Repentance. The Maiden's Consecration does not do very much damage and the healer can easily keep themselves alive and the damage from consecration will break the effects of Repentance, allowing the healer to heal the tank. Because the Maiden's aura silences spells, the healer must be quick to run out of the aura's range to be able to heal the tank. Strafe works well for this purpose. A Treeform druid can also do this easily, since their HoTs are instant cast and wont be interrupted by the periodic silence. While the Maiden is not using Repentance, the healer should be dedicated to cleansing Holy Fire as to conserve mana. Its also advisable to have a Shadow Priest (if available) DPS-ing in the melee group, since the Vampiric Embrace heals will keep the melee up through the consecration, leaving healers free to concentrate on the tank. It's a relatively short fight so the healers/ranged DPS won't miss the Vampiric Touch. Casting Dampen Magic on melee DPS reduces the Holy Ground tick damage to 150-200 and single HoT can keep them alive pretty well. Besides Repentance and Holy Fire, this encounter is a typical tank and spank fight. * As of Patch 2.0.10 Holy Fire no longer hits only the closest non-melee target, but targets all non-melee characters randomly. * The Maiden is not immune to bleed effects. Dual sacrifice strategy Requires: Two Paladins We've taking the Maiden down quite easy using 2 Blessings of Sacrifice instead of 1. If you bring 2 Holy-specced Paladins to Karazhan you can do it like this: One of the Paladins casts Blessing of Sacrifice on the MT, this will reduce the damage received by the MT and will bring that paladin out of the repentance when the first tick of consecration happens. As only one Blessing of the same type can be applied to one person, the second Paladin "chains" the Blessing of Sacrifice by casting it on the 1st Paladin. This strategy will grant the use of two healers on the main tank while the raid is under the Repentance, allowing them to be full health and to heal the main tank easily. We've used this tactic twice and each time the Maiden died without anyone killed in the raid Good luck all! =) Easy Strategy To make this extremely easy for the entire raid, and for Horde guilds who currently do not have Paladins, simply position the entire ranged/healer part of the raid on the front steps just outside of the Holy Ground range. Have your tank position her right in the middle of the yellow circular area. Make sure every person is basically standing on top of the first step, spread out. The best way to do this is to assign an area around the room for each person, and have them run straight in from between the pylons then onto the step area, having everyone spread out and in their correct position from the get go will avoid any unnecessary deaths from the start. To make this strategy effective you will require a minimum of 2 cleansers, and 2 healers, so in total 4 healers. Basically just have two of your priests or paladins focused both on healing the MT, and cleansing the Holy Fire that hits random people, with 2 people focusing on this no one should have a Holy Fire for more than 2 seconds. Spread your cleansing classes out around the circular area where everyone will be standing, to make the best of the cleansing radius. Make sure to heal up anyone who gets hit by the Holy Fire, a couple of HoTs would be more than adequate. Have your ranged dps classes bandage up after each Repentance. Install a bossmod such as Deadly Boss Mods, and have one healer run into the Holy Ground range about 3-5 seconds before each Repentance, then have the healer run back onto the step once repentance has been cast and begin to heal the tank through the Repentance, this will need to be done every single Repentance. Also, if you have melee DPS in the raid, have your mage put a Dampen Magic onto the melee, this will cut the Holy Ground damage in half. This seems to be the most effective strategy that my guild has been able to conjure up thus far, and basically makes the fight quite easy. Remember, the more cleansing type classes you bring, the easier this strategy becomes. No paladin, no problem Requires: Three general Healers, one Shaman (preferably Restoration specced), one Holy Priest, four ranged DPS, one MT. As we have no Paladin this seems to be the best strategy we have come up with taking the least damage. Bring 5 healers (including one Restoration Shaman - may be possible with Elemental Shaman too) and 4 ranged DPS. With no melee DPS this fight is so much easier. The type of ranged DPS does not matter. Place a Holy Priest directly behind the Shaman and make sure that the Shaman uses the Grounding Totem every chance he/she gets outside of the pad where he/she stands on. The Shaman will absorb the majority of the Holy Fires with the Grounding Totem and will be responsible for running in and disrupting his Repentence. The main duty of the Holy Priest behind the Shaman is to dispel the Shaman while healing (not flash healing, just regular heal) and renewing the tank and the Shaman. The ranged DPS must bandage and pot early and often to keep themselves alive. Every other healer keeps HoTs on themselves and keeps the tank topped off at all times. Deadly Boss Mods also helps with this fight as well. With the Shaman absorbing Holy Fires and no one getting chained, the Maiden is simple. Tip If you have a mod that warns you of an impending Repentance (which is on a static timer), you can consume a Limited Invulnerability Potion and completely resist it. A Paladin's Blessing of Protection likely also works (if it is cast pre-emptively). EDIT: the Limited Invulnerability Potion does NOT work. The paladin's blessing remains unconfirmed. Loot Movies *http://www.lrguild.org/forum/viewtopic.php?id=3130 External Links *Loot Table: gsDKP.Com (12 Items - Complete) *AmpWoW Strategy Diagram * http://nordrassor.freehostia.com/phpBB/viewtopic.php?t=636 *Maiden of Virtue Strategy GuideBosskillers.com *Raid Strategy Guide MMO-Champion.com Category:Lesser Titans Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan